Sock Opera/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e4 gravity falls library.png S2e4 read poster.png S2e4_It's_a_big_day_Mabel.png S2e4 library shot.png S2e4 dipper nerding out.png S2e4 ready baby.png S2e4 ready baby pop up.png S2e4 laptop open.png S2e4 watching start up.png S2e4 face glow.png S2e4 portal screen.png S2e4 it worked.png S2e4 twins.png S2e4 unauthorized.png S2e4 password.png S2e4 of course.png S2e4 laser focus.png S2e4 gabe appears.png S2e4 kids watching gabe.png S2e4 book and bee.png S2e4 gabe sparkles.png S2e4 mabel infatuated.png S2e4 ba bump.png Meet Gabe S2e4 mabel watching gabe.png S2e4 squee.png S2e4 now you see her.png S2e4 now you don't.png S2e4 gabe presenting.png S2e4 kids again.png S2e4 gabe sending off kids.png S2e4 parents leave.png S2e4 puppets talking to selves.png S2e4 mabel turns up the charm.png S2e4 mabel meets puppet.png S2e4 gabe shadow.png S2e4 gabe.png S2e4 getting hot in here.png S2e4 password password.png S2e4 mabel starting to panic.png S2e4 desperate.png S2e4 mabel beg.png S2e4 mabel super beg.png S2e4 dipper accepts.png S2e4 mabel cheer.png S2e4 twins leave library.png S2e4 Bill's shadow.png S2e4 bill following dip and mabel.png Building a puppet show S2e4 cut away cut away.png S2e4 buying socks.png S2e4 password journal3.png S2e4 dipper up late.png S2e4 tuesday 12.png S2e4 mabel sewing.png S2e4 dipper sewing.png S2e4 attempted passwords.png S2e4 black light.png S2e4 wednesday 13.png S2e4 stan puppet.png S2e4 mabel laugh.png S2e4 dipper falls asleep on laptop.png S2e4 thursday 14.png S2e4 waddles sock.png S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 dipper sticky sock.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 stan walks in.png S2e4 mabel sock puppet.png S2e4 mabel in bed.png S2e4 puppet kiss.png S2e4 dipper frustrated.png S2e4 shirt sucker.png S2e4 Dipper and Mabel Panorama.png Dreaming of demons S2e4 typing.png S2e4 dipper on roof.png S2e4 who knows about secret codes.png S2e4 weather vein.png S2e4 dipper look.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 dipper spotted.png S2e4 bill starts to assemble.png S2e4 bill assemble.png S2e4 bill light.png S2e4 bill solidifies.png S2e4 Dipper shocked.png S2e4 ta da bill.png S2e4 Bill is back.png S2e4 hat off.png S2e4 bill upside down.png S2e4 eye on you.png S2e4 screaming head.png S2e4 this is a kids show.png S2e4 faustian bargain offer.png S2e4 air quotes.png S2e4 change your mind.png S2e4 jackpot.png S2e4 the laptop is mine.png S2e4 in 3 seconds.png S2e4 screaming.png S2e4 sun rise.png Morning of the show S2e4 stan morning.png S2e4 dipper bags.png S2e4 mabel juice.png S2e4 dipper tells mabel.png S2e4 triangle view.png S2e4 will help.png S2e4 candy and grenda.png S2e4 loading car.png S2e4 gabe blading.png S2e4 mabel sees gabe again.png S2e4 helmet off.png S2e4 candy stealing the babe.png S2e4 mabel and gabe.png S2e4 mabel nervous.png S2e4 gabe smile.png S2e4 gabe pose.png S2e4 mabel screaming.png S2e4 mabel panic.png S2e4 grenda puppet.png S2e4 googly eyes.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 mabel confused.png S2e4 mabel's weapon.png S2e4 puppet tickle.png S2e4 tickling stops.png Faustian bargain S2e4 dipper goes it alone.png S2e4 on laptop again.png S2e4 limit reached.png S2e4 five minutes.png S2e4 bill reappears again.png S2e4 bill with cane.png S2E4 Bill getting exited.png S2e4 dipper skeptical.png S2e4 wants a puppet.png S2e4 dipper question.png S2e4 universe.png S2e4 recap 1.png S2e4 recap 2.png S2e4 recap 3.png S2e4 look outside.png S2e4 hand offer.png S2e4 time running out.png S2e4 its a deal.png S2e4 red eye.png S2e4 soul rip.png S2e4 dipper ghost.png S2e4 bill's new body.png S2e4 laptop destroyed.png S2e4 bill at mirror.png S2e4 been so long.png S2e4 checking it out.png S2e4 see you downstairs.png S2e4 going down.png S2e4 agents left a gift.png S2e4 above the chair.png S2e4 through the wall.png S2e4 bill cola.png S2e4 big gulp.png S2e4 forks.png S2e4 mabel talks fast.png S2e4 sure thing sis.png S2e4 dipper tries to stop car.png S2e4 basically a ghost.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 bill in car.png S2e4 car window.png ''A Glove Story'' - Act 1 S2e4 performance night.png S2e4 theatre time theater.png S2e4 audience 1.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4_How_can_I_miss_this.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 by the by.png S2e4 gabe sitting.png S2e4 mabel peak.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 opening scene.png S2e4 candy piano.png S2e4 sock mabel.png S2e4 sockopera.png S2e4 gabe entertained.png S2e4 has everything.png S2e4 mayor award.png S2e4 sock gabe.png S2e4 la vie en rose.png S2e4 bill asks grenda.png S2e4 journal 3 cake.png S2e4 ghost dipper and grenda.png S2e4 puppet pile.png S2e4 dipper gets an idea.png S2e4 gabe and mabel puppets.png S2e4 off to war.png S2e4 sockthulhu.png S2e4 I'll wait for you.png S2e4 intermission.png Backstage S2e4 backstage.png S2e4 enter mabel.png S2e4 mabel slurp.png S2e4 mabel spit.png S2e4 mabel scared.png S2e4 floating puppet.png S2e4 dipper puppet floating 1.png S2e4 puppet convo.png S2e4 dipper puppet floating 2.png S2e4 gabe pops in.png S2e4 dipper held down.png S2e4 gabe mabel puppet behind back.png S2e4 dipper puppet yell.png S2e4 kermit allusion.png ''A Glove Story'' - Finale S2e4 after the war.png S2e4 puppet kiss 2.png S2e4 dipper puppeteer.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 mabel on catwalk.png S2e4 3 in cake.png S2e4 mabel reach.png S2e4 cake falling.png S2e4 cake stops.png S2e4 mabel reads 3.png S2e4 bipper saves mabel.png S2e4 bipper.png S2e4 rope slipping.png S2e4 bipper angry.png S2e4 handing over 3.png S2e4 dipper would.png S2e4 wedding.png S2e4 shadow.png S2e4 wedding crashers.png S2e4 scuffle.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 journal to the face.png S2e4 bipper fog.png S2e4 bipper no weakness.png S2e4 bipper on top.png S2e4 knows dippers weaknesses.png S2e4 tickle.png S2e4 body spasms.png S2e4 what are these.png S2e4 start chase.png S2e4 chase on stage.png S2e4 body failing.png S2e4 weak knees.png S2e4 bill out.png S2e4 dipper sees opening.png S2e4 dipper in.png S2e4 underwhelming.png S2e4 bill in puppet.png S2e4 audience 5.png S2e4 red button.png S2e4 pyro.png S2e4 fireworks go off.png S2e4 audience dodge.png S2e4 box o puppets.png S2e4 puppetgeddon.png S2e4 ave maria.png S2e4 raining body parts.png S2e4 fireworks stage.png S2e4 stepping on bill.png S2e4 aftermath.png S2e4 crowd angry.png S2e4 crowd leaving.png S2e4 gabe standing.png S2e4 mabel talks to gabe after.png S2e4 gabe upset.png S2e4 loves his right hand.png S2e4 dodged a bullet.png S2e4 candy steal.png S2e4 mabel apology start.png S2e4 mabel puppet apology.png S2e4 puppet fump.png S2e4 broken hand.png S2e4 hospital.png End tag S2e4 real life sock dip and mab.png S2e4 real life sock dip and mab2.png S2e4 stan and mcgucket puppet.png|Stan and McGucket imitating Statler and Waldorf. S2e4 Real Something terrible.png S2e4 mabel nightmare.png S2e4 end credits cryptogram.png S2e4 mabel back to sleep.png S2e4 cryptogram.png Promotional video SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e4 look who's back promo S2e4 preview Miscellaneous S2e4 chris houghton storyboard.png S2e4 Creepy nightmare.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 02.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 03.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 08.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 09.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 10.jpg S2e4 production art ali danesh.png S2e4 production art puppet stan.png S2e4 production art library.png S2e4 production art 01.jpg S2e4 production art 02.jpg S2e4 production art 03.jpg S2e4 production art 04.jpg S2e4 production art 05.jpg S2e4 production art 06.jpg S2e4 production art 07.jpg S2e4 production art 08.jpg S2e4 production art 09.jpg S2e4 production art 10.jpg S2e4 production art 11.jpg S2e4 actual puppets credits 01.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 02.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 03.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 04.png S2e4 Laughing puppets loop.gif Promotional art Chris Houghton Sock Opera promo.jpg es:Amor sin Calcetas/Galería Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries